Disco Fett
This article is about the real Disco Fett. You may be looking for his impersonator. Disco Fett was a bounty hunter obsessed with disco. He was one of the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy, and was even impersonated by small-time bounty hunter Suckuss. Many myths and legends surrounded his origins, including being a clone and getting his face shot off in a bar fight. During the rise of the Dictatorship, he was one of several bounty hunters hired by Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist to kill Jebi and capture members of the Resistance. He tracked and confronted Shawn Duet on the Doom Ball, and later played a key part in the events following. He had many rivals, particularly Mr. Goodfreeze. Biography Bounty Hunter It is unknown exactly who Disco Fett really was or what lead him to become a bounty hunter. The only certainties about him were that he was ruthlessly efficient, and loved disco music. Impersonated During the waning days of the Democracy, Disco Fett was a mysterious, but well-known mercenary. Small-time bounty hunter Suckuss decided to impersonate Disco Fett for more fame and attention. During this time, he came into conflict with smuggler Shawn Duet. He chased Duet to Taboo, even making a deal with the Spiff in order to capture him, but was defeated by Duet and Captain Typhon. Upon discovering the impersonator, the real Disco Fett tracked, hunted, and ultimately killed Suckuss. Hired by the Dictatorship To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Personality & Traits To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Equipment To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Outfits and Gear Disco Outfit To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Fett's Ships To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline in which Exor was killed on Geneosmosis, the Dictatorship rose to power and began a war with the Jebi Resistance. Disco Fett was hired by Dharth Nader to track down the leaders of the resistance. He tracked Shawn Duet (now a Jebi in-training) to Floam and later to Taboo where he confronted Duet. In the following fight he was disabled. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he travelled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent the death of Exor. Behind the Scenes History Disco Fett is played by Eric Kaldenbach and voiced by Sean Stewart. In The Dubious Maneuver Special Edition, Disco Fett was played by Aaron Loucks. He is a parody of Boba Fett and Jango Fett developed for an early version of the Spoof Wars script, but was omitted in the first release, though he was briefly mentioned. For the Special Edition, he was added in to add a non-Spiff villain for Duet and Typhon to fight. His costume was intended to be much more elaborate, including armor, a helmet, real afro and disco shirt, but time and budget constraints forced a make-shift costume. During the remastering of the original movie, and the writing of The Plot Strikes Back, it was decided to "reboot" Disco Fett to be closer to the original intention. As such, the original version of Disco Fett would have to either be the same character or an imposter. Due to the very different look, and the part where he loses his cape and afro, it was decided to alter the original Disco Fett to be Suckuss, a small-time bounty hunter who imitated Disco Fett. As such, the real Disco Fett doesn't actually appear until The Plot Strikes Back. Star Wars Celebration VI Disco Fett's new costume first appeared in a video entry for Star Wars Celebration VI's "Join the Party" video contest. In the video, Eric decides to wear a costume to the convention and puts together the near-complete costume. Eric wore the costume at the convention on day 3, and participated in the second costume pageant. The crowd reaction was overwhelmingly positive, with the group barely able to move a few feet before waves of people stopped to take his picture. Though he did not win anything in the costume contest, the crowd cheered quite a bit, and the announcer had trouble getting through his description as she was laughing. As quite a surprise to the team, Robot Chicken star/creator Seth Green snuck by afterward to get some pictures of Disco Fett before leaving that day. Cancelled Sequels When the first cancelled sequel, The Approaching Fury, was being planned, the original version of Spoof Wars was the most current version. Because Disco Fett had to be omitted, it was decided to introduce him in the sequel in a battle with Shawn Duet during his return to Taboo. Later, after the'' Special Edition'' was finished, Disco Fett was changed to return in much the same way. After the sequels were cancelled, it was decided to leave him dead and his role has now been generally taken up by Rhast. It was also considered to have him return in The Adventures of Shawn Duet, but the production never got far enough to implement him. Appearances *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (Mentioned only, impersonated by Suckuss) *Return of the Smuggler (Mentioned only) *Dark Equilibrium (Mentioned only) *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back (First Appearance) Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters